Archon of the Leaf
by The Conquerors
Summary: The Rod has waited for thousands of years to find a new owner. It finds one in a blond boy falling to his death in a bottomless pit.


WE OWN NOTHING AT THE MOMENT

The Archon of the Leaf

Chapter One:

Glowing Stick of Destiny

SS

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This was the sound made as Naruto fell.

Generally, most ninja don't find themselves in such a situation. They tend to avoid such spots as high cliffs or bottomless pits. If they absolutely have to go near such cruel and unusual geography, they tend to use it to their advantage.

Jiraiya's plan had been to force him to use the Nine-Tails energy to perform a summoning. His idea was that the terror that was invoked by falling into a bottomless pit would be enough to coax out the power.

Judging from the amount of time he had been falling, it wasn't working.

As he fell, Naruto's mind furiously tried to come up with a way out. Anything to stop him from falling to his death. Despite his many attempts at summoning mid air, it didn't work. He didn't have the necessary chakra to summon the Toad boss. No matter how many times he tried, he was unable to voluntarily summon the Nine-Tail power to save himself.

In short, he was screwed.

SS

In the darkness of the pit, something stirred. It had laid there for millennia undisturbed, waiting for it to be found by someone worthy.

It's last user had been Corrupted by a darkness intent on ending all things. The Reaper had come, its user was killed, and it had been cast into an abyss.

As it stirred, it found the source of the disturbance. A being was falling through the air, on its way to meet certain death.

It's power reached out to the being, brushing against its consciousness. Through the fear, it sensed one of the purest souls it had ever found.

It would do just fine.

The Rod of Arafel glowed brightly for the first time in thousands of years.

SS

As the black depths of the pit engulfed him, he saw a light. A golden glow illuminated through the darkness, a light that seemed warm, welcoming, and beckoning.

Instinctively, Naruto reached for it, stretching his hand into the black abyss in the hope of grabbing one final lifeline.

The light responded.

Something smacked into Naruto's outstretched palm. A carved texture made itself known to his hand.

Power surged through his body, making Naruto arch in pain as something erupted from his shoulder blades.

Instinct took over as Naruto opened his now golden eyes and saw the bottom of the pit approaching. With a flex of his new muscles, he was bought to a hover above the hard stone floor of the pit.

Looking up at the distant light ahead, Naruto spread his new limbs and _soared_.

SS

Jiraiya had gotten rather worried when a giant toad hadn't been summoned to save his godson from certain death. After several more minutes had gone by, he had fallen to his knees and wept, sure in the knowledge that he had just killed the last connection he had to Minato, his old student.

Suddenly, there was a _whoosh,_ followed by the sound of wings.

Looking up through his tears, he saw an amazing sight.

"N-Naruto?" he asked through his sobs.

His godson had changed. His hair had grown longer, to the point he almost looked like a miniature Minato. From there, the resemblance ended.

His eyes were now a golden yellow that actually glowed. His orange jumpsuit was gone, having been ripped off to make room for the wings that had sprouted out of his back. Golden feathers coated the two new appendages.

His upper body was now more muscular in order to make room for new muscles to power his wings. On his stomach, the seal that locked away the demon within was now present. The black coloring of the seal had turned into a soft golden color.

In Naruto's hands was a staff. The golden staff was made out of an unidentifiable material. At the top was a circular cross almost the size of Naruto's head. The stick was gracefully carved all the way to the bottom, where there was a point.

Despite it's unwieldy appearance, Naruto handled it gracefully, with out any signs of weight or strain present.

Closing his eyes, Naruto seemed to concentrate. Before Jiraiya's startled eyes, the wings on his back contracted onto his back, folding up neatly until they were almost unnoticeable. Opening his eyes, Jiraiya saw that they were still gold, but no longer glowing.

Turning to him, Naruto grinned.

Then his eyes rolled over and he passed out.

As Jiraiya's reflexes kicked in and he caught him, he could only think one thing.

_'The Hyuga brat has no idea what he's in for.'_

_SS_

**AN: The Rod of Arafel comes from the Badass game, Darksiders 2. It is Wielded by Archon Lucien, who is A boss in the Game. I, Z, have thought about a Fanfiction involving it For quite some Time. I was bored and at The computer, so I thought "Why Not?"**

**Thank You**


End file.
